Rollplay Episode 39
Recap Infiltrating Rivervale The party put on the Army of Voraci tabards they got from the 5 dead riders. The party get on the 3 living horses, (with Abigaël & Horus sharing) and head south to the town of Rivervale. They arrive at Rivervale, a walled town. Two guards meet with the party. Vincent gives a cover story. At first the guards are very suspicious, but Vincent amends the cover story, the guards let the party into town. Vincent gives his breastplate to a blacksmith to repair, spending 10 gold to make it a priority. The party have a meeting of what they will do now they are in Rivervale. The priority is to find a library to research The Temple of John in the City of Highpond, as well as the Orb there. Abigaël goes to buy some supplies. Vincent goes to search for a Wizard. Azril and Horus go to the library. Abigaël goes to an apothecary and finds the Army of Voraci have taken all the healing potions already. Abigaël then finds a tanner, and hires them to catch a Ferret for 15 gold for her by tomorrow, talking about how she had lost her last Ferret pet. Azril and Horus arrive at the library, and Azril asks an elven monk for records of the Dragons of the Dragon War. The monk knows nothing special about the Temple of John in Highpond, or any possible Orbs there. Azril is friendly to the monk, and tips him for the information. The monk realises Azril and Horus aren't real members of the Army of Voraci. The monk comes back with other librarians, who reveal there are more hidden secret books in the basement of the library they hid from the Army of Voraci. Horus stays on guard upstairs, waiting for Abigaël & Vincent. Azril is lead down to the basement where an ancient massive book, "A Treatise on Dragons" is kept. Azril starts to carefully read the book. In the book is a list of 45 Red Dragons, with 20 names crossed out, with no mention of a Red Dragon called Fog. The book however does go into detail about Red Dragons and their properties and such. Incident at the Wizard's Shop Vincent arrives at the Wizard's Shop. Vincent asks the wizard how the Army of Voraci have treated him. The wizard mentions the army sacked the town, took his wife, killed his son, some of his neighbours have disappeared (possible sold into slavery or signed for the army). Vincent admits to the wizard he isn't part of the Army of Voraci, but the wizard is still guarded and doesn't trust Vincent. The wizard has no information on a Red Dragon called Fog, however the elves have legend about another color dragon named Fog. The scrolls from the dead Ogre Leader from last episode are spell scrolls wizards can cast spells from, but they are basic spells. The wizard also reveals that Uncle Oris had come though the Rivervale a few days ago. The leadership of this area is in Blackcrest to the West. The wizard also confirms that many dragons are working with the army. Palanthas & High Clerist's Tower have fallen. The Kingdom of Atryllia is still holding out, as is Tides End. No one has heard word from the east in weeks. As Vincent's conversation with the wizard is coming to an end, a Voraci Officer with bodyguards comes into the shop, all wearing full plate, and shoves Vincent out of the way. Vincent insults the officer as he leaves the shop. The officer orders one of his guards to execute Vincent. Vincent fights back, so the 2nd Guard is ordered to assist. Vincent tries a cover story, saying he is a recently made Captain, defecting from the Stormtide Kingdom. The Officer doesn't believe the story, so orders his men to finish Vincent off. Vincent is knocked unconscious. The Execution Abigaël arrives at the library and meets up with Horus. Horus explains that Azril is downstairs researching. Abigaël explains she was unable to get any healing potions. Horus goes downstairs to collect Azril who has finished reading about Red Dragons. Azril, with the party, asks the elven monk about the Army of Voraci in Rivervale. Usually there are only 30 solders in the Rivervale, but today since the Lord Commander, Captain Valazus, is visiting from Black Crest, there are more troops around. The party go looking for Vincent, and head to the Wizard Shop. They see the blood on the ground. Azril gets Abigaël to rob the shop, as he investigates the blood. There appears to be other blood from wounded people, but the one pool looks like a lot of blood from one person. Horus points out the drag marks, suggesting a body was dragged out of the shop, and the drag marks go off towards the centre of town. The party go to the town square to see a headless body being hoisted up feet first onto some scaffolding. They realise the body is Vincent's. Vincent, headless, is being hung by the feet from the scaffolding in the middle of Rivervale. Azril falls to his knees in horror, Abigaël goes to the wizard shop and muffles a scream, Horus gets closer to the front of the crowd. A second body, likely the Wizard, but the rest of the party hadn't met him, is also being hung up by his feet. Azril follows after Horus. The crowd is whispering, uncertain what is going on. On the stage, the Voraci Officer, Lord Commander, Captain Valazus, takes the stage. Captain Valazus says to the crowd that all that oppose the Army of Voraci will be slain, even those who step out of line a little. Captain Valazus claims Vincent was a traitor, and the shopkeeper didn't stop him. Azril goes to move forward, but Horus stops him. Azril tells Horus that Captain Valazus has to die for dishonouring Vincent. Horus calls for calm, saying doing it right now is suicide. Azril says he just wants to take out Captain Valazus; he doesn't care what happens afterwards. Horus says he'll help Azril, but he needs to get into an elevated position to shoot his bow first. As Horus is still getting in position, Azril demands answers from Captain Valazus, then Azril taking off his tabard. Captain Valazus then orders one of his people to execute Azril. Azril ignores the guard, and goes for Captain Valazus. Horus gets on a roof and starts shooting arrows at Captain Valazus. Captain Valazus kills Azril with his sword attacks, Horus keeps firing arrows, one hitting the Captain in the leg, shouting out that Captain Valazus is a traitor. Captain Valazus simply offers a 50 gold bounty on Horus's head, and starts to walk away. Horus hits Captain Valazus in the head with an arrow. The Captain starts to move more quickly away out of range. Captain Valazus's guard arrives at the rooftop. Horus kicks off the climbing guard. Horus fires another arrow into Captain Valazus's head, taking out the Captain, breaking his skull. The bodyguard makes it to the roof and attacks Horus. Horus jumps off the roof and runs for the scaffolding. The Bodyguard gives chase and also gets onto the scaffolding. Horus kicks the guard off the scaffolding. Horus then makes it to Captain Valazus and cuts his head off. Horus picks up the head and spits on the body. The Bodyguard stands back up and charges at Horus, screaming for backup. Horus tries to get the guard to stand down, now the Captain is dead, but the Guard doesn't stop. The guard then kills Horus. Horus's last words are "It was worth it!" Final Escape Abigaël has been alone in the shop for a while. Abigaël is annoyed the others aren't consoling her, so goes see where they are. Abigaël goes back to the town square, looking for Horus and Azril. Abigaël sees Azril dead on the ground, and Horus being dragged up on the scaffolding. Abigaël rushes off to get her horse she left at the library, then gallops up to the scaffolding to get Horus's body. The exhausted bodyguard attacks Abigaël as she tries to use a healing potion on Horus, but it is too late, Horus has died. Abigaël gets on the horse and flees, with the guard giving chase, but he trips over. Abigaël is down to 2 HP as she rides for an exit to the town, drinking a Potion of Extra Healing on the way. Abigaël is able to gallop out of town without a problem. Abigaël heads north to the waterfall in the north. Once she gets there after riding non-stop, and starts mourning. 2 days later, Abigaël still at the waterfall, hears movement. She hides and sees the bodyguard with 3 other Voraci Solders. Abigaël successfully runs away from the group, leaving the horse behind. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes